Happy Listening
by MerlinFanNumber1
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are captured by bandits and Merlin is tortured...XD Just an idea! T because of gore in possible LATER chapters! The 1st chap is prob a K plus XxXxX PLEASE REVIEW! OR I MIGHT HAVE TO STOP WRITING xD lol!
1. The Attack

**Just a little idea that popped into my head! I don't know if I will carry it on, it depends on reviews etc etc!**

They came out from behind the trees. Nobody knew they were coming. Nobody knew they were there. They grabbed Arthur and pulled him off his horse. "RUN MERLIN" yelled Arthur as he was tied up and then gagged. Merlin did not have his horse that day. His steed had sustained a injury when they were riding through the Valley of the Fallen Kings the previous week. Merlin looked around – Arthur was tied up and restrained – there was no way he could help him from where he stood, weapon less. "MERLIN GO!" came Arthurs muffled shout from under the cloth that was gagging him. "I'll get help!" yelled Merlin and he sprinted off into the trees.

It wasn't long before the bandits caught Merlin as well. A few hours after his capture he was taken to the same castle that Arthur was taken to the previous day. He was placed in a different part of the dungeons and Arthur didn't know he was there.

The next morning the bandits shoved Merlin into Arthur's cell. Arthur looked up. "Merlin!" he cried. "I'm sorry Arthur" Merlin said. "Don't worry. You couldn't have done anything to help, not then. We'll find a way out…somehow."

A few hours later five guards entered the cell. One knelt down in front of Merlin. His tunic crinkled as he knelt and when he spoke his eyes darkened menacingly. "You have a secret", he said simply. Merlin froze. How did they know about his magic? And who were they? Neither Merlin nor Arthur recognised them as they had no crest. And the most important question of all – what did they want with the King of Camelot and his manservant, and was he in danger of being found out?

The guard stood up and looked at Arthur. "You know all Camelot's defences, passageways, secrets and tunnels. What a pity the kingdom will be invaded just when its King is not there to defend it". Merlin could feel Arthur's anger emanating from him as he spat out "I will never tell you anything, torture me all you like, even kill me if you have to but you will never get any answers from me".

"I see. Take him away" said the guard who seemed to be in charge. Arthur expected to be grabbed but two of the guards restrained him as the other two went for Merlin. "What are you doing? No! Stop! He's an innocent man!" yelled Arthur as the guards dragged a terrified looking Merlin away. The two guards restraining Arthur left and their leader locked the door behind them. "The torturer we have here is the very best in all the land. Happy listening" spat the guard. About 10 minutes later Merlin's first scream ripped through the air.

**XXX**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review if you love Merlin and Arthur!**


	2. Torture

Merlin was hit over the head with the hilt of a sword. He was then dragged unconscious to the torturers chamber. The chamber was painted black and was the home to every instrument of torturing that you could possibly imagine. Merlin's shirt and boots were ripped off as he was chained with heavy metal manacles by his wrists to iron hooks in the ceiling. The kind that look and feel like they could never be broken by anything. As Merlin slowly returned to consciousness he saw a muscular man screwing different instruments together and later heard the crack of a whip as he walked over to Merlin.

"Hello there" said the man nastily in a voice harder than stone turning to face him. "My name is Mecitar, what is yours?" Merlin did not answer and instead looked at his bootless feet as Mecitar observed him silently for a moment.

"I said" snarled Mecitar coming closer and closer to Merlin with each syllable

"what is your name?" Merlin continued to remain silent. Then Mecitar raised the bull whip and hit him – hard across the back. Merlin screamed. He knew that was exactly what Mecitar wanted – to feel the satisfaction of others pain – but he couldn't help it. He struck again as white hot pain spurted through Merlin's body, clawing at his insides mercilessly.

"MERLIN" Merlin screamed "IT'S MERLIN, PLEASE!" Mecitar relented and lowered the whip which was now covered in droplets of Merlin's blood. Merlin had never wanted to die so much. Every inch of his tortured soul was screaming in anguish.

"Very good" said Mecitar his lip curling into a menacing smile. "Well _Merlin_, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way".

"The easy way is you tell me everything I want to know quickly and without fuss" Merlin winced at the sound of the rough voice in his ear.

"But the hard way is much more fun, I think, so I'll choose that one" he laughed mercilessly which sent a cold chill running up Merlin's bare and bloody back.

**XXX**

When Merlin was finally dragged back to the cell he shared with Arthur he was barely alive. His chest, back, arms and face were soaked in blood and he had cuts, whip marks and busies all over. Mecitar had not got anything out of him that day but the next might be a different story. Arthur couldn't believe it when Merlin was thrown into the cell. He could barely recognise him his face was so bloody and scared. Merlin curled up on the floor shivering and started to cry silently, tears washing away some of the blood on his face. He stared forwards blankly barely blinking. His eyes had lost the sparkle that made him Merlin. It looked like every movement however subtle pained him. Arthur crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but Merlin flinched away at his touch and shuffled away from him, raising himself from the hay ridden floor of the cell. "Merlin... I... I'm so... so... sorry." Arthur gasped. Merlin moaned again collapsed gasping back onto the ground shaking with pain. Arthur pulled his friend into a soft embrace and rocked him gently as he cried. "Merlin…?" said Arthur softly cradling his friend "I'll tell them, I'll tell them anything they want to know!" And then Merlin spoke for the first time. "You can't" he whispered "If I must endure this to keep the secrets of Camelot safe, then that is what I shall do". "Oh Merlin" said Arthur "I'm so, so sorry". Arthur stroked Merlin's blood-soaked hair till he fell into a restless sleep. Arthur however, remained awake all night thinking.

The next day the same thing happened. Arthur would hear the agonised screams caused by pain and fear, put his hands over his ears and curse himself for being able to do nothing about it. And in the evening Merlin would be dragged back shaking and crying and thrown onto the cold stone floor of the cell where Arthur would rock him gently to sleep and try to stop his blood pouring from the wounds that thug Mecitar had inflicted upon him.

**XXX**


End file.
